CELESTIAL POPSTAR
by sailorsenshi2233
Summary: What happens if lucy is brutally kicked off of team natsu.Well 3 things 1) Lucy quits fairy tail and leaves, 2) she then becomes the biggest popstar and model in Fiore, 3) she comes back to fairy tail and challenges lisanna to sing off ... WAIT what no one said anything about that uh well you'll have to read the story to find out what happens next cause even i don't know
1. Chapter 1

ME:This is my first fairy tail fanfic i hope you like it and flames are welcome more criticism the better right okay lets rp this up and start the story I give you CELESTIAL ROCKSTAR. NATSU:SAILORSENSHI2233 DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE WANTS TO BUT SHE OWNS THE UPCOMING OC'S IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS JA'NE. CHAPTER 1 LIFE ISNT SO SWEET

"Hi Mira-Chan can I please get a strawberry milkshake please" I asked sweetly. "sure right away" mira said . After she gave me my drink she turned back to her

conversation with Lisanna. I'm not jealous or anything don't get any ideas ok well i am jealous who wouldn't be out of no where this girl apparently came "back from

the dead" and she always talks to Natsu and he's changed he's become more aggressive. "Hey luce can I talk to you" Natsu said with a rough harsh tone. "sure" I

said 'finally he's talking to me after 9 months!' "to put it bluntly you're out of the team. You are weak weakling who can't do anything but whine and screech. We're

replacing you with lisanna why can't you be more mature like her you bitch." Natsu said sneering the last part "Finally natsu you told her I would have told her myself

but then I would have a sobbing crybaby on my hands" sneered levi I didn't know what to do so I ran to master's office and barged in."what's wrong my child?" "I

want to quit fairy tail but before I go I want to sing song i've always wanted to be a pop star." "Of Course my child go ahead". He then walked out of his office onto

the stage "listen up brats you idiots have hurt a precious nakama and she has now quit the guild" Master boomed Levi looked around but saw that no one was missing

except "hey where's that bitchy crybaby lucifer?" levi asked. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and stepped out of the shadows. "Im right here oh and levi it takes a bitch

to know a bitch" I sneered "anyway before I leave I want to sing a song" "ha you can't sing the only thing you can do is cry and whine" said a really annoyingly loud

pink haired dragon slayer with his equally annoying girlfriend. "actually I can and this song is dedicated to the bitch right next to you" I said smiling "hey how dare

you say that" natsu and mira shouted "Shut up for the love of mavis and let the girl sing" master yelled "Thank you I wrote this song its called "I hate the

homecoming queen enjoy"

Little short skirt with a big attitude She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube Yeah,

it's one thing or another She's trouble trouble Watch out, if you're near She

could bring you to tears Everyone was surprised by lucys angel like voice. Also everyone already knew who this song was about Laxus smirked And natsu glared.

She's got two boyfriends and three wannabe's They follow her around like she's

Aphrodite She's number one rated but she's already jaded She's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz

Everyone wants to know her name Walking down the hall, she's every guy's dream I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine I hate the

homecoming queen tonight, that's right Nonfat, sugar free, mochachino She says

give it to me now You can keep the receipt Drinking one after the other She's

trouble, trouble Tossing back her hair and she just don't care Everyone wants to play

her game Walking down the street, she's every guy's dream I hate the

homecoming queen I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me She thinks she's on the

cover of a magazine I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right She gets

everything she asks for But she's somehow always wanting more Little short skirt with

a big attitude She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube Yeah, it's one

thing or another She's trouble, trouble Watch out, if you're near She could bring you to

tears I hate the homecoming queen I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me

She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine I hate the homecoming queen I hate the homecoming queen

I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me She thinks she's

on the cover of a magazine I hate the homecoming queen tonight That's right, yeah yeah

THe guild gave lucy standing ovation but quickly regretted it because natsu looked like he was going to murder anyone who clapped "how dare you bitch say that bout

lisanna" "Whatever peace out basterds" and lucy left to become one of Earthlands greatest popstars. Well what did you think did you like it? oh also i know who lucy

should end up with so theres going to be a poll on my page and the poll will close after chapter 6 so get your votes in!

cHOICES: LAXUS:

STING:

ROUGE:

LOKE:

NATSU:

GRAY:

ERZA:

HIBIKI:

oh also if I don't get at least 5 reviews no chapter 2 JA'NE -SAILORSENSHI2233


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are again moving on

5 Years later

Here's lucy heartfilia's newest single Sk8ter Boi

He was a boy she was a girl

Can i make it any more obvious

He was a punk she did ballet

What more can I say

He wanted her she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes

_[chorus]_

He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on tv guess who she sees sk8ter boi rockin up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know and they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned

Down

_[chorus]_

He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her now he's a

Super star slamming on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that u couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boi and Im just a girl can I make it any more obvious

We are in love haven't you heard

How we rock each others world

_[chorus]_

I'm with the sk8ter boi I said see ya later boy I'll be backstage after the show I'll

Be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

Time skip lucys mansion

"ugh I got a photo shoot in 20 minutes better get down there" Lucy said before jumping into her mercedes benz and driving off.

Time skip to when lucy got there

"There you are it's a pleasure to have you here now we are going to do 5 pictures so-"

"hold it before we do any business i have to be here" Lucys manager said "Ah loki it took forever for you to get here where have you been" Lucy asked curiously "I've been on a date of course anyway go get changed first photo is badass beach babe now hurry" loki yelled though you could hear the excitement in his voice 'he never changes'. I then opened the door to my dressing room and saw a bunch of clothes on racks then i saw a bikini (a rather revealing bikini if i do say so myself) on the couch "I'm supposed to where this oh brother well now or never even though i pick the latter" I then finished putting it on i looked in the mirror I had on a Black one piece bikini with slits down the side and it was strapless(On profile).God i look ridiculous oh well here goes nothing. I then went out "O my gosh lucy you look amazing" Thanks loki I said We then started and it turns out the pictures turned out pretty well. "Ok next is sexy spy" 'oh god i can only imagine what i'm going to have to wear' I got back to my dressing room and couldn't believe my eyes there was a Leather jumpsuit with the pant getting wider as the get lower and had corset strings on both sides of her thighs the zipper was pulled down all the way to the bottom of her boobs and there was also you guessed it a whip like i'm going to fucking kill you I screamed well uhg.

Time skip next day

Yay i get to go on tour to perform at all the guilds i better check which guild i'm going to first lets see…. FAIRY TAIL WTF oh well I've got no choice better get ready. I put on a white sleeveless jumpsuit. The collar went all the way down to my stomach and had slits down my stomach. I then put on black pumps and curled my hair. "Yosh al good to go" I said

Time skip the guild (still lucy's pov)

As I stood backstage I was nervous I haven't seen them in 5 years I wonder what they look like oh well. "Alright brats remember when I told you about that popstar that was going to come here and sing to us" Master said on stage "well here she is give it up for lucy" "Lucy!" the entire guild screamed "Yes me my first song that I'm going to sing is called Hello Kitty"

Min'na saikō arigatō,

K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii.

_[Verse 1]_

Mom's not home tonight

So we can roll around, have a pillow fight

Like a major rager OMFG

Let's all slumber party

Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties

Someone chuck a cupcake at me

It's time for spin the bottle

Not gonna talk about it tomorrow

Keep it just between you and me

Let's play truth or dare now

We can roll around in our underwear how

Every silly kitty should be

_[Pre-chorus:]_

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

_[Chorus:]_

K-k-k-kawaii

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

_[Verse 2]_

Wake up, got a secret

Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it

I've got something you need to see

Let's be friends forever

I wanna do everything with you together

Come and play with Kitty and me

_[Pre-chorus:]_

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

_[Chorus:]_

K-k-k-kawaii

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

Min'na saikō arigatō! K-k-k-kawaii! _[2x]_

K-k-k-kawaii! _[4x]_

Meow.

_[Chorus:]_

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

_[Pre-chorus:]_

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

Hello Kitty

Hello Kitty

The guild stood there surprised but then gave me a standing ovation "Go lucy that was awesome" Wendy shouted "Hmph whatever" Lisanna said annoyed "Yosh my next song is called Unbroken

Locked up tight

Like I would never feel again

Stuck in some kind of love prison

And threw away the key, oh, oh

Terrified until I stared into your eyes

Made me start to realize

The possibilities

So, so

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken

I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

So played out

The same lies with a different face

But there's something in the words you say

That makes it all feel so real

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken

I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go

No need for me to run, run, run

You're making me believe in everything

No need to go and hide, hide, hide

Gonna give you every little piece of me

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken

I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go

I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken

I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving

Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go

Thank you so much this has been so much fun i said. "You can't sing you wretch" Lisanna said "Lisanna shut up" Gray said "No thats okay gray Lisanna I challenge you to a singing competition" I said keeping my composure The contest is tomorrow at 4pm or are you scared" I said tauntingly "whatever oh and the prize is natsu "what" screamed the said dragonslayer "whatever bye bastards" Then I left 'I better start practicing' As I left. Then gray came up behind me "you no lucy you're really talented and I also wanted to say that you're even more beautiful than you were 5 years ago and I wanted to ask if its okay if I can sing a duet with you tomorrow at the contest it would drive natsu nuts so what do you say will you?" he asked hopefully "wow gray I don't know what to say but yes definitely come over my house tomorrow at 10am since tomorrow is saturday i'm not doing much so i'll be available well bye hot stuff" I said giving him my most seductive look he blushed how cute "bye lucy" and I jumped in my mercedes and drove off.

Well what do you think good or what dont worry im not getting cocky or anything well see you tomorrow oh and i'll be updating every sunday wednesday and friday well bye oh and dont forget to vote! JA'NE

-SAILORSENSHI2233


	3. Chapter 3

Songs:Swagger jagger ,Smile avril lavigne, with ur love cher lloyd, rock and roll avril lavigne, and can I have this dance hsm3. ENJOY

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OKAY I DON'T SO DONT SUE ME

Time skip 10:00am

I woke up and looked around I found my alarm clock s**t its 10 already better get dressed

I walked over to my bathroom. It was huge it had nice view since one of the walls was an entire window.I brushed my teeth and walked out to my walk in closet.I then put on black panty hose and put on my red leather mini skirt that stopped a centimeter below my butt. Then I put on a black tube top that stopped at my belly button. I put on my red wedged boots and sat down in my living room waiting for -dong "hey Gray come in" I said "thanks lucy I brought some donuts" he said coolly "Oh thanks" I put the donuts in the kitchen and walked back out "so do you know what songs you're going to sing at the contest" Gray asked "well I was going to sing here's to never growing up, smile, rock and roll. Then I was thinking we could sing can I have this dance" I blushed as I mentioned the last song "Eh isn't that song like super romantic I would love to sing that with you." Gray said bluntly "g-g-g-gray" I said still blushing "yosh lets get started"

TIME SKIP TO TIME OF COMPETITION

"Welcome to the official Fairy tail sing- off" Master screamed "Our contestants are Lisanna strauss" People clapped "and the superstar Lucy heartfilia also known as Paris star" People screamed and clapped "now let us begin let me introduce the judges: Erza scarlet,Mavis vermillion and Gray fullbuster it has been decided that lisanna will start what will you be singing?" Master asked "I will be singing Swagger Jagger by cher Lloyd" she said smirking "Ok start"

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

Get your game up, get your, get your, game up

You can't stop looking at me, staring at me, be what I be,

You can't stop looking at me,

So get up out my face,

You can't stop clicking at me,

Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'about me,

I can't stop, it's what it gon' be,

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

I got it in check

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

You're a hater, just let it go

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

Get your game up, get your game up

You can't stop shouting at me, calling at me, be what I be,

You can't stop looking at me,

So get up out my way,

You can't stop YouTube-ing me,

On repeat, runnin' this beat,

You can't stop, it's funny to me,

I'm laughing all the way

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

Get, get, get on the floor

Get, get, get on the floor

I got it in check

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

You're a hater, just let it go

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

Get your game up, get your game up

Hi hater, kiss kiss

I'll see you later

Hi hater,

It was very, very, very nice to meet you

Get on the floor...

Get, get, get...

Get on the floor...

St-st-st-st-staring at me, at me...

Get on the floor...

I got it in check

Get on the floor...

You, you, you can't stop...

Get on the floor...

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor...

You can't, can't s-to-to-to-p

Get on the floor...

I got it in check

People applauded and whistled "Go lisanna you're going to win" Screamed an annoying big sis and dense dragon slayer "I know I know i'm good aren't I" "okay next up is paris star what will you be singing" "I will be singing a song that I wrote about gray called smile I hope you like it gray" I said and blew him a kiss he caught it. Natsu was steaming mad like he was about to murder gray right there right then."okay here I go"

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

I remembered the day I first came to fairy tail. and when gray said hey to me and thats all it took

_[Chorus:]_

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus:]_

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

_[Bridge:]_

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

_[Chorus:]_

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

(The reason) The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Wow Isnt that something lets see our votes so far lisanna has 30 votes good job and paris has 31 votes wow close well next up is lisanna singing with ur love

Time skip lisanna is done with her song

"That was great and we have lucy singing her newest hit single rock and roll now lucy before you sing can I ask you a question?" "sure ask away" I said a little nervous "who is this song about?" "this song is actually about sting eucifle"I said relieved that that was all he asked "WHAT" the guild shouted "on my way to a photoshoot I met sting and we hung out after the photoshoot we had so much fun. I didn't think I could have that much fun"I said "how romantic okay sing away"

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster bullshit

_[Regular version:]_ I am the mother freakin princess

_[Music video version:]_ I am the motherfucking princess

You still love me

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

Some some way

We'll be getting out of this

Town one day

You're the only one that I

Want with me

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude

I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo

I might have a couple issues

You say, "Me too." (yeah)

Don't care about a reputation

Must be living in the wrong generation

This is your invitation

Let's get wasted

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

"OMG that was the best song ever" Mavis screamed "I think that we have an obvious-" "wit before you say who won me and gray have a song that we would like to sing" I said gray got on stage "oh okay i cant wait to see what you two love birds sing" Master said with a creepy grin "master stop that anyway gray lets sing" "ha luce and ice stripper singing together an ice princess even sing" Natsu laughed out loud "well how about we see" Gray said smugly

[Lucy]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

[Gray, Lucy]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gray]

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Gray, Lucy]

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Lucy And Gray]

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Gray and lucy ended it with gray dipping lucy and looked like they were about to kiss

"That was the most romantic thing ever can we give it up for gralu but personally i'm a sticky fan and a rolu fan oh so many good pairings" Mavis said "that was top notch guys i love the gralu but lucy can't you show us some lolu that would be awesome" Erza said Me and gray blushed "Okay now the winner of the competition is Lucy or Paris congratulation" "thank you master and I would like to say something to lisanna right here right now" I turned to Lisanna

"I do not like natsu take him for all i care but stop acting like a conceited bitch seriously" I said then I walked out of the guild "Luce, Luce matte" I turned around to see natsu "what do you want salamander" i sneered "Is it true that you have no feelings for me" natsu asked and I thought I heard a little sadness in his voice "well nats-" I didn't finish my sentence because ntsu was kissing me. His lips were soft and hot against my own."Lucy?" I turned around to see rouge and sting "Sting rouge what are you guys doing here" I asked "we came to join fairy tail are you going to join" rouge asked "yeah I already did" I showed them my gold guild mark on my stomach "great so my manager said that me and you are going to do a little song" rouge said "yeah and he also said that me and you are doing a photoshoot together" sting said cool "you guys stay away from my lucy" Natsu screamed "you're lucy" sting and rogue yelled 'oh boy better leave now'

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT LIKE I SAID THE POLL CLOSES ON CHAPTER % SO GET TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE HERE ARE THE POLL RESULTS  
>GRAY:2<p>

STING:2

LOKE:2

NATSU:1

ROUGE:1

OC:1 I'M TAKING IT OUT

I'M ALSO TAKING OUT: ERZA,ZEREF, AND HIBIKI

COME ON WHERE ARE MY: NALU,ROLU FANS WELL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME

-SAILORSENSHI2233


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo lucy" Hm who is that. I got up and went to answer the door. "Who is it" I said in a sing-song voice "Just open the damn door" I opened the door to see rouge standing there. "Rouge?" "Hey lucy come on get dressed so we can get to the recording studio you didn't forget about the duet we're singing did you" Rouge said teasingly "O-Of Course not you baka let me get dressed" I then stepped into my closet and put on a black leather criss-cross crop top and a pair of denim booty shorts. Then she grabbed her black leather knee high boots and put them on. "Oky rouge i'm ready" I said as I walked out when rouge saw me I first saw amazement in his eyes then excitement then finally lust. "Dressing sexy just for me i'm flattered " he said chuckling "whatever lets get to the studio before you pounce on me".

TIME SKIP AT THE STUDIO

"Thank you for agreeing to this" rouge's manager said "Sure thing rufus now lets start" I said "why don't we leave them alone rufus Aries invited us to lunch" Loki said as he left with rufus.

"So lucy I was thinking we could sing song I wrote called you make me feel" Rouge said blushing "are you blushing?" I asked "n-n-no now here are the lyrics lets start recording"

La la la la la

La la na na na

La la la la la

La la na na na

ROUGE

_[Verse 1]_

Girl I've been all over the world

Looking for you

I'm known for taking what I think I deserve

And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

_[LUCY]_

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

ROUGE & LUCY

_[Chorus]_

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You, you make me feel that

ROUGE

_[Verse 2]_

Get a little closer to me girl

And you'll understand

'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need

Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio

In that bright white noise

What I been missing in my life

What I been dreaming of

You'll be that girl

You'll be that girl

You'll be

_[LUCY]_

Everything you want so let me get up there

I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere

Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down

Take you 'round the world

You know I like it loud

Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

ROUGE & LUCY

_[Chorus]_

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

(LUCY)

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Let the lights drop

Let the lights drop

Make my world stop

Make my world stop

LUCY

La la la la la

La la na na na

ROUGE & LUCY

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel, oh

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

You make me feel so

La la la la la

You make me feel that

La la la la la

"Wow that song is great and really sensual you might just be making me horny" I said winking "Oh lucy you have no idea what you're getting yourself into" Rouge said chuckling he then turned to me pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me passionately. I moaned as he started biting my lower lip. "r-r-rouge l-l-lets stop b-b-before s-s-someone see's u-us" I said trying to keep my composure but failing miserably "hm ya horny now well I've been horny eversince I got in your house now you know how I feel well anyway you'll be getting a whole lot more of that but if I were you I would start leaving cause your photoshoot with sting starts in 25 minutes" He said "WHAT Damnit I'm going to be late" I said as I rushed out the door.

ROUGE's POV

'Lucy I will make you my mate you can count on that' I said to myself 'Natsu dragneel you better watch out'

LUCY's POV

'Finally I made it' "Yo lucy finally you're here your manager said to get changed so we could start" Sting said "Sure be right back" I said as I got to my changing room Then I put on my outfit there really wasn't even anything to put on. When I was done I looked in the mirror I was wearing a Black crop top that stopped centimeters below me boobs. Then I put on a pair of dark blue booty shorts and black ankle boots. When I walked out sting smirked at me "Wow even you can be sexy" "Shut up and what do you mean by 'even me' you baka" I yelled "ok lets get started now lucy can you please walk up to sting hold him tight, and look at him lustfully" the cameraman asked "lustfully?" I asked "here blondie I'll help" Sting then started to kiss me he teased me and then he bit my lower lip and I moaned granting him access he then stuck his tongue in my mouth and started to explore it "hello earth to love birds we have a photoshoot here no time for making out thats what the dressing rooms are for" He said we instantly broke part "Gomen" We both said "Thats okay now Paris do what I asked" I then turned to sting hugged him and gave him my best lustful look. He then looked surprised but then turned on. I could feel his abs through his shirt. He was wearing black tee shirt with black jeans in other words he looked smokin. "Perfect this is just perfect" The cameraman said happily "Now sting lay lucy down and get on top of her and make it look like you guys were just caught in a compromising position. "Yosh" Sting said I then laid down on the floor and then sting got on top of me the cameraman started taking pictures and we turned to the camera and made an embarrassed/surprised face. "this is gold now for the last one get really close and get in a position like your about to kiss but you don't actually and your lips are like centimeters apart.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE PHOTOSHOOT LUCY IS AT THE GUILD

"Hey wendy what cha doin" I said walking up to Wendy and charle "Nothing me and charla were just talking" Wendy said "And we were wondering if you would like to form a team with us oh and Laxus is in the team too" Charla said "L-Laxus" I said "Ya what about me" Said a Laxus "Oh nothing so what's our team name" I said "How about Team Dragon spirit" Wendy said "Thats perfect now lets go talk to master" We then walked into masters office "Master we would like to form a team" Charla said "Okay Tell me the name of the team then the name of each member and their magic" "Ok the name is team dragon spirit and I'm Laxus magick type is lightning dragon slaying magic" "Wendy marvell sky dragon slayer" "Charles Exceed" "and Lucy Elemental dragon slayer" I said "WHAT" Everyone yelled "You're an elemental dragon slayer" Master said "Oh oops sorry I guess I forgot to tell you guys oh well" "well anyway your team has been formed" Master said "yay" Wendy said I then walked out of the office only to be met by the one and only Natsu dragneel "Lucy I just bought the newest addition of Sorcerers magazine me and gray wanted to look at it with you" Natsu said "o-okay" We then found a table with gray "Okay lets skip to your page" Gray said Once we flipped to my page we saw a picture of me on the floor with sting on top of me and we were looking shocked and sting was blushing "What the hell" Gray and Natsu said "What's he doing to you" Natsu asked "nevermind lets flip to the next page" Bad idea it was a picture of me hugging sting looking up at him lustfully "You look like you're just about to pounce on him luce" Gray said then I quickly flipped the page only to see the picture of me and sting almost kissing "So much sticy so much more so much lust I think Im going to explode" Mavis said "Lucy" Gray said "oh-hai" I said But then all of a sudden gray kissed me he then pulled me closer to him. "hmmmm" I moaned. He then started rolling his hips and I did back we were about to go on longer until natsu grabbed me and smashed his lips against mine. The contrast from cold to warm made me shiver in pure pleasure. Natsu then bit my lower lip and I yelped giving him entrance to my mouth he started licking my tongue and then there was a battle for dominance between us he obviously won I was about to moan until rouge walked up to me and pulled me away "stay away from her natsu-san" He then turned to gray "gray-san" We then walked out of the guild

"Lucy I-" before we could finish a certain blonde called out my name "Lucy go on a date with me" I turned around and saw….

OHH CLIFFY A REALLY BAD ONE BUT WHATEVS ANYWAY WHO DO YOU THINK ASKED OUT LUCY REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TO FIND OUT ALSO THE POLL CLOSES ON CHAPTER 7 SO GET TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE HERE ARE THE POLL RESULTS FOR NOW I'M ALSO TAKING OFF LOKI SORRY LOLU FANS GRAY IS IN THE LEAD COME ON NATSU CATCH UP  
>GRAY:5<p>

STING:4

ROUGE:4

LAXUS:4

LOKE:2 I'm taking Loke out but i'm not taking natsu out I have faith in my nalu fans and I'm extending the poll deadline till chapter 7 so you still have plenty of time to get your votes in so nalu fans come on

NATSU:1

COME ON WHERE ARE MY: NALU FANS WELL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME

-SAILORSENSHI2233


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY word count:2146

Rouge walked up to me and pulled me away "stay away from her natsu-san" He then turned to gray "gray-san" We then walked out of the guild

"Lucy I-" before we could finish a certain blonde called out my name "Lucy go on a date with me" I turned around and saw….Rufus! "Rufus what are you doing here!" I said surprised "Like I said I want you to go on a date with me lets go" Rufus then drags me all the way to my house and walked in "Rufus what the hell" I screamed "Calm down lucy-san it's alright now" he said acting like normal "huh" "I didn't mean what I said I was walking to fairytail and saw you being dragged around so I thought I might as well save you" Rufus said "o-oh thanks" "You're welcome well see you later lucy-san" "Bye rufus" And with that he left. 'better get ready for bed'

Time Skip Next Day At Guild Hall LUCY POV

"Hey Mina listen up I'm having a concert tonight at 6:00 and I wanted you guys to come but I only have seven tickets so if you can plea-" Was all I got out before people started rushing for me "HAHAHa" I screamed. After all the commotion died down I looked for the people who got the seven tickets. It seems as the following people got the ticket: Natsu,Erza (of course), Gray,Sting,Rufus, Freed, and rufus Well if you did not get a ticket sorry its going to be televised so at least you get to watch it thank you and see you at the concert" I said then I left to get ready for the concert.

TIME SKIP TO 5:50

'damnit I overslept I only have….10min oh crap' I thought as I rushed out of bed and got dressed. I wore a black crop top with pink lining that stopped a few inches above my belly button. Then I put on a short black and pink miniskirt I then got fishnet stockings that went up to my thigh with lace lining and finally I put on black high heeled ankle boots and called cancer to do my hair. "I want something edgy" I told cancer "you got it-ebi" and with that my hair was all wavy and the tips were black "Thanks cancer see you later"

TIME SKIP AT CONCERT HALL BACKSTAGE

"Hey lucy" I turned around to see the one and only Rogue cheney "Oh hey rogue cant wait for our sexy duet" I said winking at him "Break a leg lucy or should I say paris" He said smirking "Thanks" "Ladies and gentlemen introducing Paris Star!" The crowd went wild I got on stage "Thank you mina" I looked around and found the whole fairy tail gang sitting in the front row "Thank you now I wrote this song just for a special person and his name is Natsu Dragneel I hope you like it, Natsu!"

We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

as I was singing I looked at natsu I could tell he was really happy

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

I saw the surprise on natsu face I just smiled and continued singing while keeping eye contact with him

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now

And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out

Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up

And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

"WAHHHH PARIS-SAMA!" Fans were screaming "Thank you thank you now next song i'm going to do is actually a duet so come on out Rogue" I said "WAHHH PARIS-SAMA AND ROGUE-SAMA AHHH" a fan squealed "Hi Paris Hi fans I hope you like our song cause I know I do" Rogue said with a smirk "hai-hai" I said

_[LUCY & ROGUE]_

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

_[ROGUE]_

I know the craving, and I can save it

You've been so patient

And I've been waiting, for you to take it

And you can keep it

Just say you need me, make me believe it

JUST THEN ROGUE SEXILY DIPS ME

[ROGUE & LUCY]

I wanna go-o-o

Can't let you go-o-o

Hey mami, damelo otra vez

Da-da-damelo otra vez

I FACE

I wanna go-o-o

Can't let you go-o-o

Hey mami, damelo otra vez

Da-da-damelo otra vez

_[LUCY]_

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

ROGUE

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

ROGUE THEN PULLS ME CLOSE AND PRETENDS TO KISS ME

_[ROGUE]_

The way you moving (suave)

Makes me say (suave)

Go head baby (suave)

Do it my babe (suave)

ME AND HIM THEN START TO SALSA

The way you moving (suave)

Makes me say (suave)

Go head baby (suave)

Do it my babe (suave)

_[ROGUE]_

Dame good morning

So I can get it

Let's just be honest, you are the finest

Got you surrounded, baby surrender

Don't make me hunt you, I know you want to

ROGUE THEN DIPS ME AGAIN AND STARTS TO FEEL UP MY LEG

I wanna go-o-o

Can't let you go-o-o

Hey mami, damelo otra vez

Da-da-damelo otra vez

I wanna go-o-o

Can't let you go-o-o

Hey mami, damelo otra vez

Da-da-damelo otra vez

_[ROGUE AND LUCY]_

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

_[ROGUE]_

Mohombi, Nayer, Pitbull, FIRE

This is revolution in music and we co-write it

Yeah, just try us

Double domination

And everybody knows that me no liar

Redone, have them sent a one million year

And here's my wire

ROUGE AND I THEN START GRINDING UP AGAINST EACH OTHER

(STARTS SPEAKING SPANISH JUST A HEADS UP!)

Armandito, tremenda gente

Tenemos siempre calle elegante y decente

Esta noche vamos hacer el amor

Ya tu sabe bebita suavemente

I want you to lose your mind, lose control

What before, lose it now

Cause I know we doin big

You gotta be ready to lose it up, dale!

_[LUCY]_

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

ROUGE

Suavemente, besame

I'm ready to do whatever

If you take me away

Suavemente, besame

I'll make you do whatever

If I take you away

THEN ROGUE DIPS ME AND THIS TIME HE ACTUALLY KISSES ME

"WAHHHH SO HOT AND SEXY" Fans scream I looked around and found natsu staring up at us he looked angry, confused and horny which I don't know what you call that but whatever

"Thank you and now I want to dedicate this song to a certain guy named sting enjoy!"

You say that I'm messing with your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees

Begging please,

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now

Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good, but now

Whoa, what the hell

What? What? What? What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please,

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now

Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good, but now

Whoa, what the hell

La la la la la la la la

Whoa, whoa

La la la la la la la la

Whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head, boy

I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I'm messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now

Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good, but now

Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about me

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good, but now

Whoa, what the hell

La la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

I then directly look at sting and blow him a kiss and he then blushes "Thank you mina for coming to my concert if you want to see more i'm touring the guilds of magnolia and my next stop is Lamia Scale so don't miss out bye"

I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD ALSO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I JUST GOT A LITTLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK BUT IM BACK NOW! ANYWAY THE SONGS WERE: WHAT THE HELL- AVRIL LAVIGNE, BURN-ELLIE GOULDING AND SUAVE- POLL CLOSES ON CHAPTER 7 SO GET TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE HERE ARE THE POLL RESULTS FOR NOW I'M ALSO TAKING OFF LOKI SORRY LOLU FANS GRAY IS IN THE LEAD COME ON NATSU CATCH UP ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE LUCYS OUTFIT ITS GOING TO BE ON MY PROFILE SO BYE BYE OH AND ALSO FOR MY OTHER STORY HIDING IN THE SHADOWS I'M SORT OF STUCK SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR YOU WANT TO HELP ME WRITE IT OR YOU WANT TO TAKE IT FEEL FREE TO PM ME WELL THATS ENOUGH BYE BYE!  
>GRAY:5<p>

STING:4

ROUGE:4

LAXUS:4

NATSU:2

COME ON WHERE ARE MY: NALU FANS WELL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME

-SAILORSENSHI2233


End file.
